stargateapocalypsefandomcom-20200214-history
Sargon
System devil lord connected with Anubis stoling with him and Imhotep technologies and destroying planets.Sargon destroyed Tiamat Domain Ashur Domain for empire Tauri system become Supreme system lord.Yes this his way become with Astarte/Inanna powerfull and supreme system lords. Sarkhan trains young jaffa to become Black Scorpions who are the elite bodyguards of Akkadian royality, and Mathayus takes part in his training course to become a Black Scorpion himself to avenge his father, who was murdered by Sargon. When Mathayus finishes his training, he learns that Sargon has become the new king of Akkad, having presumably murdered the previous king and taken his place. Noticing Mathayus as a competent warrior and swordsman, Sargon tells him to come to his palace to work for him. When Mathayus arrives, Sargon asks him to prove his loyalty to him by killing his brother, Noah, who had been heard blaspheming Sargon. Mathayus saves Noah by killing Sargon's guards and hurls a spear at the king, who repels the weapon with magic. Mathayus escapes from the city with Noah, but Sargon fires a magic arrow which follows them and kills Noah. Scorpion young goauld then travels to Egypt in hopes of retrieving a special sword known as the Sword of Damocles, which is said to be able to kill Sargon.Later, Mathayus ventures into the underworld and takes the Sword of Damocles from the goddess Astarte. Knowing that Mathayus will try and use it to Jill Sargon, Astarte appears before Sargon and asks him to retrieve the sword for her. Sargon claims he will need more power to accomplish this, and she grants his request. Mathayus and his followers return to Akkad where Sargon is planning to torch all of his citizens, and Mathayus is then approached by his father. This turns out to be Sargon in disguise, and after engaging in hand-to-hand combat, Sargon transforms into a giant invisible scorpion. Mathayus manages to make Sargon visible by throwing black oil over him, and after avoiding a barrage of attacks, Mathayus stabs him with the Sword of Damocles. Sargon screeches in pain and collapses dead on the palace steps. Sumerian legend The Sumerian-language Sargon legend contains a legendary account of Sargon's rise to power. It is an older version of the previously-known Assyrian legend, discovered in 1974 in Nippur and first edited in 1983.42 The extant versions are incomplete, but the surviving fragments name Sargon's father as La'ibum. After a lacuna, the text skips to Ur-Zababa, king of Kish, who awakens after a dream, the contents of which are not revealed on the surviving portion of the tablet. For unknown reasons, Ur-Zababa appoints Sargon as his cup-bearer. Soon after this, Ur-Zababa invites Sargon to his chambers to discuss a dream of Sargon's, involving the favor of the goddess Inanna and the drowning of Ur-Zababa by the goddess. Deeply frightened, Ur-Zababa orders Sargon murdered by the hands of Beliš-tikal, the chief smith, but Inanna prevents it, demanding that Sargon stop at the gates because of his being "polluted with blood." When Sargon returns to Ur-Zababa, the king becomes frightened again, and decides to send Sargon to king Lugal-zage-si of Uruk with a message on a clay tablet asking him to slay Sargon.43 The legend breaks off at this point; presumably, the missing sections described how Sargon becomes king.44 The part of the interpretation of the king's dream has parallels to the biblical story of Joseph, the part about the letter with the carrier's death sentence has parallels to the Greek story of Bellerophon and the biblical story of Uriah.45 Birth legend Illustration of the Assyrian Sargon legend (1913): The young Sargon, working as a gardener, is visited by Ishtar "surrounded by a cloud of doves". A Neo-Assyrian text from the 7th century BC purporting to be Sargon's autobiography asserts that the great king was the illegitimate son of a priestess. Only the beginning of the text (the first two columns) are known, from the fragments of three manuscripts. The first fragments were discovered as early as 1850.46 Sargon's birth and his early childhood are described thus: : "My mother was a high priestess, my father I knew not. The brothers of my father loved the hills. My city is Azupiranu, which is situated on the banks of the Euphrates. My high priestess mother conceived me, in secret she bore me. She set me in a basket of rushes, with bitumen she sealed my lid. She cast me into the river which rose over me. The river bore me up and carried me to Akki, the drawer of water. Akki, the drawer of water, took me as his son and reared me. Akki, the drawer of water, appointed me as his gardener. While I was a gardener, Ishtar granted me her love, and for four and ... years I exercised kingship." Similarities between the Sargon Birth Legend and other infant birth exposures in ancient literature, including Moses, Karna, and Oedipus, were noted by psychoanalyst Otto Rank in 1909.47 The legend was also studied in detail by Brian Lewis, and compared with a number of different examples of the infant birth exposure motif found in European and Asian folk tales. He discusses a possible archetype form, giving particular attention to the Sargon legend and the account of the birth of Moses.6 Joseph Campbell has also made such comparisons.48 Sargon is also one of the many suggestions for the identity or inspiration for the biblical Nimrod. Ewing William (1910) suggested Sargon based on his unification of the Babylonians and the Neo-Assyrian birth legend.49 Yigal Levin (2002) suggested that Nimrod was a recollection of Sargon and of his grandson Naram-Sin, with the name "Nimrod" derived from the latter.[ Family Family tree of Sargon of Akkad The name of Sargon's main wife, Queen Tashlultum,51 and those of a number of his children are known to us. His daughter Enheduanna was a priestess who composed ritual hymns.52 Many of her works, including her Exaltation of Inanna, were in use for centuries thereafter.53 Sargon was succeeded by his son Rimush; after Rimush's death another son, Manishtushu, became king. Manishtushu would be succeeded by his own son, Naram-Sin. Two other sons, Shu-Enlil (Ibarum) and Ilaba'is-takal (Abaish-Takal), are known.54 Legacy Sargon was regarded as a model by Mesopotamian kings for some two millennia after his death. The Assyrian and Babylonian kings who based their empires in Mesopotamia saw themselves as the heirs of Sargon's empire. Sargon may indeed have introduced the notion of "empire" as understood in the later Assyrian period; the Neo-Assyrian Sargon Text, written in the first person, has Sargon challenging later rulers to "govern the black-headed people" (i.e. the indigenous population of Mesopotamia) as he did.55 Sargon I was a king of the Old Assyrian period presumably named after Sargon of Akkad. An important source for "Sargonic heroes" in oral tradition in the later Bronze Age is a Middle Hittite (15th century BC) record of a Hurro-Hittite song, which calls upon Sargon and his immediate successors as "deified kings" (d''šarrena'').56 Sargon II (r. 722–705 BC) was a Neo-Assyrian king named after Sargon of Akkad. It is this king whose name was rendered Sargon (סַרְגוֹן) in the Hebrew Bible (Isaiah 20:1). Neo-Babylonian king Nabonidus (r. 556–539 BC) showed great interest in the history of the Sargonid dynasty, and even conducted excavations of Sargon's palaces and those of his successors.57 Sargon of Akkad is sometimes identified as the first person in recorded history to rule over an empire (in the sense of the central government of a multi-ethnic territory), although earlier Sumerian rulers Lugal-anne-mundu and Lugal-zage-si might have a similar claim. His rule also heralds the history of Semitic empires in the Ancient Near East, which, following the Neo-Sumerian interruption (21st/20th centuries BC), lasted for close to fifteen centuries, including the history of Assyria and Babylonia up to the Achaemenid conquest in 539 BC Category:Black Scorpion Jaffa Category:System Lord (Milky Way) Category:Goa'uld Deceased Category:Goa'uld Imprisoned